dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 2.34.4
▲ Zum vorherigen Update ↔ Übersicht aller Updates ▼ Zum folgenden Update Update 2.34.4, Vierter Patch zu Update 2.34.0 Erscheinungsdatum 26.04.2016 Spielversion: 2.34.4.104034.1 Changelog Bei der heutigen Wartung wurde ein Patch aufgespielt, mit dem die folgenden Änderungen vorgenommen worden sind: Questen * Die offene Quest "Lass deine Söhne nicht herumlungern" hindert Charaktere nicht mehr daran, in der Quest "Kleine Gefallen unter Freunden" dem NSC Söbse Flichten einen Brief zu übergeben. * Die Charaktere mit der offenen Quest "Die verfluchte Sense" müssen diese nicht erst beenden, um die Quest "Kleine Gefallen unter Freunden" fortsetzen zu können. * Für die Quest "Eine Lehre fürs Leben: als Meister der Qualen" spielt es keine Rolle mehr, auf welcher Karte sich der NSC Remmiz Nairolf befindet. * Bei der Quest "Rache ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt genossen wird" kam es in bestimmten Fällen vor, dass der Dialog des NSC Hel Münster vorzeitig abgebrochen wurde und so die Fortsetzung der Quest unmöglich war. Dieses Problem wurde nun korrigiert. Spielerherausforderungen * Das Idol Dschim kann nicht mehr mit den folgenden Monstern benutzt werden: Meister der Hampelmänner, Rhinoferox, Bartaboo, Riesenkrakamor. * Das Monster Kaniguarm-Boy kann nicht mehr für die Spielerherausforderungen benutzt werden. * In der Benutzeroberfläche der Spielerherausforderungen werden neue Nachrichten angezeigt, wenn nicht verfügbare Bedingungen benutzt werden. * Es ist nicht mehr möglich, eine Bedingung der Stufe unter 50 für Frigost-Monster zu verwenden. * Es ist nicht mehr möglich, eine Bedingung der Stufe unter 30 für Otomaï-Monster zu verwenden. * Es ist nicht mehr möglich, eine Bedingung zur Zahl der Monster mit den folgenden Monstern zu verwenden: Skeunk, Saphira, Rubina, Smaragda und Diamantienchen. * Es ist nicht mehr möglich, die Gruppenidole mit den folgenden Monstern zu benutzen: Tofoone, Tofurby, Riesenkrakamor. * Das Idol Dschim kann nicht mehr als Bedingung für die Spielerherausforderungen benutzt werden. Verschiedenes * Der Vertraute Tirubim hat nunmehr die Gebiete Bonta und Brâkmar als Lieblingsgebiete (zusätzlich zur Ecaflipus-Dimension). * In der Benutzeroberfläche der Attributspunkte werden die negativen Ausrüstungsboni jetzt ordnungsgemäß angezeigt. * Die Schadensvorschau bei Waffen mit Diebstahl von Leben funktioniert ordnungsgemäß, wenn das Ziel unter der Wirkung von ausgelösten Zaubern steht und verursacht nicht mehr die Blockierung des DOFUS-Clients. * Der Kampf gegen den Vogel der Zeit funktioniert jetzt während der Vorschau der Teleportationen ordnungsgemäß. * Die Vorschau der Teleportationen funktioniert mit dem Begleiter Terrix ordnungsgemäß. Patch vom 03.05.2015 Spielversion: 2.34.1.104169.1 The game servers will be updated on 05/03/2016. Here is a list of the modifications: Community Challenges * The rooms in the Tofu Dungeon now contain groups of monsters that include as many monsters as there are characters fighting them (starting with 4 characters). For instance: a group of 3 characters will fight against groups of 4 monsters, whereas a group of 7 characters will fight against groups of 7 monsters. Eniripsa * The Lifting Word spell can no longer be used when in Gravity state. Sadida * When a Tree is summoned after the Poisoned Wind spell has been cast, the effects of Poisoned Wind are no longer the effects of the level 1 spell. They now depend on the level of the summoned Tree. Quests * When a character had started on the "Dark Exchanges" quest before it was changed, it was possible in some cases that the Oto Mustam NPC wouldn't validate it. This issue is fixed. * In the "Leng Plateau" and "Leng's Arachnee" quests, during the fight against the Leng Men, the "Escape Leng's Men" objective could fail to validate despite the player's victory. This issue is fixed. Miscellaneous * Suicidal monsters (Sparks, Gobshells, etc) correctly attack their opponents. * The number of kamas displayed in the trade interface with a Perceptor is fixed. * The Eniripsa class emote triggers correctly when the character is on a mount. Patch vom 10.05.2016 Spielversion: 2.34.4.104303.2 Changelog * Falls von einem Charakter getragene Beschwörungen im Kampf sterben, werden sie ordnungsgemäß aus dem Kampf entfernt. * Bei der Erstellung eines ersten Charakters sind die Server der Spielergemeinde des Accounts ordnungsgemäß gegenüber den internationalen Servern vorrangig. ▼ Zum folgenden Update Kategorie:Update